Switched Knockout
by writergirlcaskett
Summary: What if Rick was the one who gets shot at Montgomery's funeral? Kate opens up her heart, but will Rick feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1 - The Shot

_At the funeral_

Castle made his way up the stairs to the podium and started his contribution.  
"Captain Roy Montgomery was a good captain and even greater man. I have to thank him for letting me stay with these amazing people who are Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan a of course the remarkable detective Kate Beckett, even when I was annoying as hell. I really appreciate it." He looked behind him at Kate and his sea blue eyes locked with her green . He breathed as he wanted to say something but Kate suddenly saw a glittering thing in back of the cemetery, she shouted his name. "CASTLE!"

_Bang! Bang! _

Everyone who was present at the Montgomery's funeral heard the two sudden shots that came from somewhere behind their backs. Everyone screamed as they looked at the podium and saw Castle touching his chest and saw blood coming out of it.  
"Dad!" Alexis jumped up off her seat and wanted to run to her dad but Martha and Ryan stopped her. She snuggled to Martha's chest and started to cry hard.

Castle felt a sharp pain in his chest and shoulder. Kate jumped in front of him and they both fell on the ground.  
"Castle, no, please. Rick, come on. Stay with me." Kate whispered as she pressed his wounds in the chest and in his shoulder. He was bleeding heavily from both wounds but chest was worse. He started to become unconscious, so Kate talked to him again.  
"Richard Castle, you have to stay with me. I need you. I…uhh…" Kate hesitated. Was this the right time to tell him how she feels about him? _Whatever. Man of my life is dying here. I have to tell him. _She thought to herself and leaned down and whispered in his ear those three sweet words.  
"I love you Rick. I love you." She looked up to his eyes and even though he was so near death she could see love in them.  
"I…" Castle didn't finish because he became unconscious his eyes shut closed.

"Espo! Where the hell are the medics? Castle's down! Two shots!" Kate screamed at Espo  
"They are on their way Kate. Don't worry!" Espo said from behind her back and controlled the guests who panicked.  
_How can I not worry? Man I love has been shot twice. He may die. I have to worry. _She thought to herself as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

Just in that second the medics came and took control over the situation.  
"Miss, don't worry. We got it." A young medic told Kate. She let the medics work and made her way to Alexis and Martha.  
"Alexis, Martha, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice broke down and tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
"Oh Kate. It's not your fault. My dad is a fighter. He will survive. He has to." Alexis said in between sobs and looked at Kate with her eyes full of tears. She let go off from Martha's embrace and held Kate's hand.  
"I know, but I shouldn't have let this happen. It should be shot now." Kate replied with a new wave of cry coming.  
"No! Don't even think in that way Kate!" Martha said and pulled her into hug.  
"No one could have known that this will happen, darling." She whispered into Kate's ear.  
"No one" she repeated.

"Oh, come on, we have to go to the hospital as fast as we can." Kate said and pulled away from Martha.  
"Yeah, right. Let's go." Martha said and took Alexis' hand and followed Kate.

_In the hospital:_

Everyone was in the hospital – Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Martha, Jim, Alexis, Kate and even iron Gates was there. They were waiting silently in the waiting room until a doctor came. The doctor looked young, something around mid-thirties, brown hair, brown eyes.  
"Who is here for Mr. Richard Castle?" he asked.  
"All of us." Kate was first to tell the doctor.  
"Oh, ok, I am Doctor Smith. Mr. Castle is out of surgery and he's being moved to the room now. We got out both of the bullets. He lost a lot of blood but he is out of danger now. His heart is still weak but we will be watching him closely next week and we will keep the track of how he's doing. He is still asleep because of the anesthesia, but he should wake up in few hours. You can visit him once he's awake." The doctor said and looked on everyone in the room. Kate, Martha and Alexis sighed with relief.  
"Good. Thank you very much for your care." Martha said.  
"No problem. That's why we're here." Doctor Smith said, smiled a little, turned around and left.  
"Thank you everyone for your support. We really appreciate it." Martha got up of her seat and exclaimed.  
"Now you can all go home and get some sleep. You all can come later." Everyone got up and hugged Martha and Alexis and made their way out of the hospital, but Kate stayed sitting there.  
"Kate, this applies to you too." Martha looked at her, sat next to her and put one hand around her shoulder.  
"I know, but I just can't leave. Martha, I … I love him. I almost lost him today. I need to stay here for me." Kate said and tear fell down her cheeks. Alexis hugged Kate. "You can stay Kate if you want. But get some sleep." Alexis said with a small smile.  
"Thank you. Now you two can go home and I'll stick around and see what's going on with Rick." Kate smiled in return.

Martha and Alexis went home and Kate stayed in the hospital. She went to the reception and asked if she could see Rick. The nurse, who had the night service, Kelly showed her the room and told her that he's still asleep but she can go in.

Kate opened the door and saw him lying in the bed with a lot of machines next to him, with a lot of tubes connected to him. She took a chair that was next to his bed and moved it closer so she could hold his hand. She ran small circles on the top of his palm.  
"Oh Rick. Please wake up. I need you." She said and a tear fell down on his palm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hoping for the best

"_Oh Rick. Please wake up. I need you." She said and a tear fell down on his palm. _

She wiped the tear with her thumb. She placed a soft kiss on the place where the tear had dropped and brought her hand up to his face, softly touched his lips and ran her hand through his hair. "Rick, if you can hear me, if you feel that I'm here, then please wake up." She looked at him with love, care and she was afraid she'll lose him. Kate sat there still, just looking at him holding his hand.

Suddenly, Kate's phone buzzed. She placed his hand on the sheets on his bed and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her black leather jacket and went out of his room to see who was calling. It was her dad. She picked it up.

"Dad?" she asked with a sleepy voice that contained sadness too.

"Katie, honey, how are you? How's Rick?" Jim asked her.

"Oh dad, he's still not awake. I'm freaking out. I'm afraid he will not wake up. I just cannot lose him. I love him, dad." She said holding back the tears that filled her eyes again.

"I know, Kate, I know. Don't worry, he's a strong man. He will get out of this." Jim tried to bring some positive light into this.

"I hope he will daddy. If not, I do not know what I will do."

"Listen Kate, you need to think positively. Why don't you stop by? You need to get some sleep and as long as Rick's not awake you can come over to my place, sleep and in the morning I'll get you to the hospital." Jim asked with hope in his voice.

Kate thought about it for a second. Her dad was right, she should get some sleep and Rick didn't seem to wake up any time soon.

"Fine, I'll bet there in about 20 minutes. See you." Kate replied and took one last look through the glass in the door to Rick's room. He was still lying there motionless.

"Great. I'll wait for you." Jim replied just before she hung up.

She then made her way out of hospital and caught a cab.

When she arrived at her dad's place, she got a quick shower and went straight to bed. She fell to the land of dreams in the second her head hit the pillow.

She was awoken by her phone ringing. It was 6 am. She looked at the screen but did not recognize the number, but she picked it up anyway.

"Beckett." She said with sleepy voice.

"Uhm, this is Kelly from the Hospital of New York. Sorry Miss Beckett I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just Mr. Castle is awake and he's asking for you. It would be great if you could stop by." The nurse told Kate.

"Oh my gosh. It's great. Sure I can, I will be there in 20 minutes." She said as she was getting up from bed. Now she finally had a smile on her face.

She got dressed –she chose a white tank, black jeans and her Timberland boots. She grabbed her leather jacket, phone, bag, car keys and made her way out of her dad's apartment.

She got into her car and made her way to the hospital. She arrived there really quickly. She ran out of her car and rushed through the entrance door. She quickly headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator when she heard a familiar voice called her name.

"Kate?" she heard from behind her back.

She spun around and saw Josh standing there. "Josh?" she asked emotionless.

"What are you doing here and why are you in so much hurry?" he asked smiling.

"I need to visit someone. But what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Africa?" she asked waiting for the elevator.

"Oh, I guess it's that son of a bitch Castle that you need to visit, isn't it? What happened to that ass, that you're in so much hurry to visit him?" He replied ironically.

She gave him a dirty look. "Listen Josh, our relationship is over, so please stop talking about him like that. Of course, I'm going to visit him. He's my partner. And what happened to him is really none of your business. None. " She answered as the elevator arrived.

"Yeah, sure. Hope your "partner" will get better soon." Josh replied, turned around and left

"Bye." Kate replied and entered the elevator.

She pressed the button for the floor Castle's room was at.

The elevator was quick. She walked from the elevator straight to his room.

She touched the handle and hesitated. _Kate. Take a deep breath. He's awake. The worst is over._ She thought to herself, pressed the handle and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waking Up

**SORRY GUYS FOR NOT POSTING SOONER, BUT I HAD TONS OF SCHOOLWORK SO YEAH... I AM SORRY, BUT HERE IT FINALLY IS. :)**

* * *

_She pressed the handle and opened the door of his room.  
_She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Castle was lying there, his eyes closed.

"Hey Rick. Are you awake?" she asked quietly as she made her way to the side of his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Hi Kate." He said and smiled.  
Kate pulled the chair closer to his bed and sat down.  
"Oh, Castle. It's so good to see you awake again." She said and held his hand. "When you got shot, I was scared as hell. I was afraid that I will lose you. If I had lost you, I … I don't really know what I will do, because…" she said, looking at their joined hands, instead of looking in his perfect blue eyes. Her voice broke and her eyes started to fill with tears again. Castle pulled his hand from underneath hers and pulled her chin up, which made her look him in the eyes.  
"Kate, I know. I remember everything. The shots, you tackling me and also what you told me." He said and stuck a tray of her hair behind her ear.  
"You do?" she asked, now looking him in the eyes.  
"Yes Kate. I do." Rick answered and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you too Kate. I love you so much." He said and smiled. Just then a tear fell from Kate's eye.  
"No, do not cry, Kate. I love you. I'm here. You didn't lose me. Everything's okay." Castle said and wiped away the tear.  
"I know, Rick. I know." She answered and locked her eyes with his. They looked at each other silently, smiling, savoring the moment.  
"Is it okay for me to have such an incredible desire to kiss you Kate?" he asked looking at her lips with his hand around her neck.  
"Yeah, I would say it is pretty okay Mr. Castle, because I do have a desire to kiss you too." Kate giggled and started to lean in the kiss. When their lips touched, the whole room was suddenly lit up. Even though it wasn't a very passionate kiss, it meant a lot for them.  
"Mmmm" Castle mumbled as they broke apart for air.  
"I loved that, Kate." He said and caressed her cheek.  
"Me too, Ricky." She said and leaned in for another one, which was more passionate. Her tongue drew a line over his lips and begged for entry. When he finally opened his mouth she moaned and their tongues started the dance of lust. She had one hand around his neck and one on his chest, careful enough not to put too much pressure to the wound and he had his good hand around her waist.

Because of their need for air they broke apart again.  
"Wow!" he said trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah…" she said not believing what just happened. Not believing that the kiss would feel so amazing.  
"That was…" Rick was speechless.  
"Amazing." Kate finished for him.

"Yes Kate. It was, indeed." Castle giggled.  
He was drawing random ornaments on the top of her hand, but she didn't mind. She was really happy now. She was happy that she finally opened her heart to him and that he felt the same way.  
All of sudden, he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes.  
"Kate…I just … Please can you come and lay here with me? I need to feel you close. I need to feel your heartbeat against my chest and I need to smell your amazing scent, because honestly I am afraid that I will lose you, and that I can't stand even the thought of losing you." He had tears in his eyes. Kate had never seen him so vulnerable before. Even though he seemed strong like the shooting did not mean anything, this showed the exact opposite. This caused Kate's heart to break a little. She couldn't stand losing him either and even the thought of him gone hurt like hell too.  
"Of course babe!" Kate did not hesitate even for a second. She got up from her seat in no time and carefully settled herself next to Castle. She placed her hand in the crook of his neck and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  
"Don't worry Rick. You will not lose me and I can't stand the thought of losing you either. I love you so much. I was so stupid when I was closing my eyes before the feelings I have for you for the past years." As she said this stream of hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. He could feel her tears through the fabric of his t-shirt.  
"Shh, babe. It's going to be fine. I promise." Rick said and kissed the top of her head.  
He was humbling sweet nothings into her ear and soon he could feel her breathing slow down and she was asleep.  
He kissed her one more time and soon afterwards he fell asleep too.

* * *

**I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT FULL OF ACTION AND THAT KINDA STUFF, BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME. AND I AM AWARE THAT THERE MAY BE SOME MISTAKES AS LONG AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE. :) ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND MAYBE FAVORITE OR FOLLOW THIS FANFIC. :)  
xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Visit

**OK, guys here's the next chapter. I know it may be quite boring, but I wrote it really quickly. I had almost no time to write this week, because it was my birthday! Yay, sweet 16 :D**

* * *

_He was humbling sweet nothings into her ear and soon he could feel her breathing slow down and she was asleep.  
He kissed her one more time and soon afterwards he fell asleep too._

It was something after 10 am when Kate heard shuffling in the room. She turned to the side from where she was hearing the shuffling and blinked a few times until she recognized the person, who was sitting there.  
"Martha?" Kate asked.  
"Yes, honey. It's me. I came here as soon as the nurse called me that Richard's awake." Martha replied and smiled when she saw Kate curled up next to Castle.  
"Yeah. They called me around 6 in the morning that he's finally awake." She replied and looked at still asleep Castle. _You really are ruggedly handsome, Rick._ Kate thought to herself and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He had this light smile on his lips that made Kate want to kiss him even more. She held his hand and looked back at Martha.  
"I told him how I felt Martha." Kate whispered.  
"He told me that he loves me too." Kate smiled and kissed his hand.  
"Of course he does, Kate. He loved since the moment he first saw you. He's been talking only beautifully about you." Martha smiled and reached out for Kate's hand.  
Kate's eyes started to fill with tears again.  
Martha and Kate were talking for a while when Kate felt shuffling behind her back. She looked behind and could see Rick waking up.  
"Hey Castle! Did you sleep well?" Kate asked and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  
"Hey. Yes, but now I am a little thirsty. You think you could get me some water or ice chips? He asked with his still a little sleepy voice and wiped his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure. You can talk to your mother while I am gone." She said and stood up.  
"Great. Thank you Kate." He smiled and blew her a kiss. She caught it and placed it to her heart.  
She walked out to the corridor and searched for the nurse.

"You really love her, don't you?" Martha asked and pulled her chair closer to his bed.  
"Yes, mother, I do. I love her. Indeed I do." He said and smiled towards the door.  
"Good. How are you feeling darling?" Martha asked.  
"I'm good. Surprisingly my chest does hurt that bad but arm is OK. I do not say it is not unpleasant and it is capable. I think I have more of a psychical problem now after the shooting." He replied.  
Martha nodded and held his hand. "I understand darling. I am happy that your chest and arm don't hurt very much. Don't worry I think we can get you a therapist that would help you get through this."  
They talked more about Alexis and Martha's drama classes. Martha was telling him some funny stories that happened during the classes. Soon he was laughing and Martha along with him. His chest hurt like hell but he thought he had to bear with it.

Kate finally found the nurse and asked her if Castle could drink water. The nurse gave her the bottle of water and Kate went back to his room.  
She watched them laughing and she couldn't help the big smile that was forming on her lips. She was happy to see him happy. She was happy that he was laughing again. She knew this time would be hard for them because of Castle's trauma, but they would get through it. _Together _they would get through it.  
After a while Martha stood up to leave because she had drama classes to teach.  
"Alright darling, I better get going if I don't want to be late. It was nice seeing you laugh and I am glad you're awake. See you soon." Martha said and kissed Richard on the forehead.  
"Bye mother." Rick smiled.

Just in that second Kate entered the room.

"You're already leaving Martha?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I have classes to teach and if I don't want to be late I have to get going." Martha said. "Oh okay, bye." Kate hugged Martha and Martha left.

"So Castle, I brought you some water." Kate smiled and sat on the bed next to Castle.  
"Hmm … thank you Kate." Castle said and kissed her shoulder. He took the bottle and a straw. He wanted to sit up a bit, but he put too much pressure on his shot arm, made a grimace, groaned in pain and fell back on the pillow.  
"Whoa…slow down, Rick." Kate said and put the bottle on the bedside table.  
"Now come on. I'll help you sit up." She said and grabbed his good shoulder. She put a hand around his neck and helped him.  
"I'm sorry Kate." He quietly whispered as he sat up.

Kate leaned back and looked at him.  
"What? Castle, why are you sorry?" she said and handed him the bottle and the straw. He took it and took a few sips.  
"I am sorry because you have to spend time with me in the hospital, because I am not even able to sit up by myself. It is not that I don't want you here but I don't want to keep you away from your work, Kate." He said looking at the straw.  
She cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.  
"Listen, Castle. I don't mind spending time with you even when it is in hospital. I will help you with everything. I am here for you. And don't worry about my job. I got a few days off. Boys are looking for the one that did this to you." She said and moved one hand to the scar on his chest.  
"Have I told you already how much I love you?" he said softly.  
She giggled. "I can't remember." Kate said and smiled brightly. She smiled with that smile that left him speechless all the time. She smiled with that kind of smile that every man loved, that every man would fall for. He realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. How lucky he was to be her boyfriend.  
"I love you, Kate. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss, but it made his toes curl up. They break apart, but they foreheads stayed in touch.  
"I love you too." Kate whispered against his lips as she leaned in to another quick kiss.

* * *

**So that's it. I've already written the next chapter, but still have to change some things so I will post it tomorrow I hope :) Don't forget to review, favourite and/or follow this story. :)**


End file.
